Global Order of Darkness
103 |totalstrength = 4,403,161 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 42,749 |totalnukes = 1,418 |rank = 29 |score = 16.57 }} History Founding In the February elections for the Elite Nations Alliance Xiphosis had been elected Elite Council Head (Executive) of the alliance with the support of King Ameris and Barakady, both long-time government members. However, later in the month it was revealed to him that a coup was being planned by his former supporters. King Ameris approached King Ayden, one of Xiphosis's friends from prior to them joining Cybernations, and asked for his support in forming a coalition to overthrow Xiphosis. Tired of the constant back-stabbing and immaturity that ran deep through the alliance, the decision was made to force the alliance to disband. The Cyber Nations Combatants was founded on February 24th, 2007 by Xiphosis. Coinciding with that, the rest of the Elite Nations Alliance government resigned in protest, most going to either FEAR or CNC. In addition, Xiphosis informed the allies of the Elite Nations Alliance - ANGIL, FFC, and the Illuminati - that he had resigned and the reasons for doing so. The treaties were summarily dropped. The alliance was left with 15 members (most left for CNC), no government, and few treaties. Following a failed merge with the \m/ alliance conducted by King Ameris, ENA was disbanded officially. Early Conflict Roughly three to four days after the founding, newly appointed Triumvir of Foreign Affairs Nukular Winter came to a disagreement with the Molon Labe alliance. During this time, a rogue by the name of stuffy tech raided three Combatant nations. Triumvir of War Spacks, seeing discussions of planned quad attacks against the rogue thought that talks had fallen out with Molon Labe. He then kick-banned the Molon Labe diplomat from the Combatant's channel and launched an unsanctioned attack against them. In return, Molon Labe declared war on the CNC. Once he had recognized the gravity of his mistake, he handed in his resignation. However, Xiphosis felt it prudent to keep the alliance together if they were going to be in a conflict, and rejected it off-hand. Nonetheless, the mistake cost Spacks his enthusiasm for the game and he would later quit altogether. Prior to the war the CNC had signed a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with the Imperial Blue Covenant and was offered a protectorate pact with the Viridian Entente. Unfortunately, the protectorate pact was rejected without consideration, thinking their sovereignty would be encroached upon. The lead-up to the war was, however, witnessed by both alliances, and the Viridian Entente quickly stepped in and ended the conflict after less than three days. IBC played a vocal role in supporting CNC, and offered it's military assistance, but both alliances were to small at the time to make much of a dent, and it was judged ill-advised. After the war the Viridian Entente reoffered the protectorate pact, which was signed into effect soon thereafter. The CNC and Imperial Blue Covenant also signed the Shadow Smack Accords, a Mutual Defense Pact, which would be the start of a long, loyal friendship. Third Great War With the the onset of the Third Great War, the alliances of LoSS, /b/, and ACID declared war on the Viridian Entente. The attacks by LoSS and ACID had been anticipated and originally CNC wasn't going to be involved, as VE was well within capability of handling the two. However, /b/, a neutral alliance also entered the war and attacked which tied up a great deal of the Viridian's middle-ranks and left them vulnerable to LoSS. With most of it's nations at that range, it was decided that CNC would blitz LoSS and provide some relief so VE could redouble it's efforts up top. A notice for the war was sent out to CNC's members and on March 22nd with all it's members on IRC, a massive blitz was kicked off. Days into the war, due to a tactical mistake, CNC had failed to account for about 19 nations LoSS had kept back in peace mode. Fully invested, CNC was out of options to respond as LoSS brought the nations out and hit them. It was also noticed, during this, that many nations flying the LoSS affiliation in the war were also members of the ACID alliance's government. Believing ACID to be fighting an unofficial war with them and enraged, a formal request was filed with the Imperial Blue Covenant to enter against ACID, which was granted soon after on March 29th. As it turned out, ACID was a protectorate of LoSS and wasn't meant to be involved in the war. When this was realized, peace was declared between the Covenant and ACID. ACID approached the CNC thereafter and the order went out to declare peace with all ACID members, once they had returned to their regular alliance affiliation and ceased participation in support of LoSS When LoSS realized that even superior numbers wasn't enough to quell the threat posed by CNC they activated a PIAT they had with the OIN, who entered soon after. Incensed, Xiphosis contacted US of Europe to demand an explanation as to how a PIAT justified a CB. US of Europe explained that since he had to leave for vacation and wouldn't be around to conduct a war, he would accept a white peace with CNC. That front of the war was brought to a close not one day after it had begun. /b/ soon crumbled, being formally disbanded by Furseiseki. Peace talks were started, and LoSS surrendered, effectively ending the war for CNC. Lot of Name Changes and a Merge After Great War 3 an internal debate started up as to what name should be used. Some argued that the notoriety earned during the war under the CNC banner would be forgotten should the name be changed, while others argued that the name was only meant as a temporary one - that the original plan called for CNC to be renamed once a suitable alternative was found. Initially the government ratified a change to the Warlords of Maroon Defense (WMD), however, a massive outcry by the membership led to a reconsideration. In honor of tradition, the name Distinguished Lords of Pridia was chosen - which roughly means Distinguished Lords of Old. Later on, on August 1st, 2007 the Imperial Blue Covenant, long-time allies of the Distinguished Lords of Pridia, merged into the alliance. Fearing the strong communities in both would segregate and that the merge would collapse, it was decided the alliance should be renamed to create one, new banner to signify both communities. At Xiphosis's insistence, the power of the Emperor was also split into two chairs, the other one given to IBC's former Emperor, President Smith. Fourth Great War Going into the fourth Great War the Global Order was conflicted. On one hand, it's allies in Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, \m/ and Mushroom Kingdom; on the other, the New Polar Order. After months of working towards a peaceful resolution between the two parties, the Triumvirate convened and decided that whichever side attacked first would be the one the Order sided against. Not long after the decision was made Norden Verein declared on and attacked GOONS. GOD, believing Polaris to have given the order for the attack, gave notice and canceled it's treaty with the New Polar Order and declared on Norden Verein in defense of their allies. Not long after, ManOwaRriorS, ONOS, PLUS, MDC, Neuva Vida, Wolfpack and FEAR declared war on GOD. The majority cited treaties, while FEAR cited butthurt from a prior incident and used a non-binding PIAT treaty to involve themselves. They were subsequently largely ignored by their own coalition, being left out of surrender negotiations later on. Their public whining about it led to their involvement, but it's safe to say they added virtually nothing to the war. One prominent alliance on GOD and the Unjust Path's side for that war was TPF, at the time a rather large alliance and a huge source of manpower for the coalition. Citing moral reasons, TPF took an early surrender and effectively guaranteed the opposing side victory. It would come out after the war that NpO had struck a backroom deal with TPF long before the war to bitch out and hurt the Unjust Path internally. TPF are still considered traitors for this very event by most UJP veterans, with good reason. They single-handedly led to GODs one and only loss. As part of the surrender terms, a sum of about 250,000,000 was shelled out to the various alliances involved. In addition, Kaiser Martens ordered the ZI of Xiphosis. This would be an important chapter in GOD history, as it set the stage for everything that followed. The Postwar and Rebirth The Unjust War had a devastating effect on GOD. Nearly the entirety of those who had merged in from IBC surrendered during the war, some 50 or so nations, and the entire month of October was spent paying off - what was then steep - reparations with a depleted pool of economically strong nations. While under terms GOD resigned its treaty with VE, reinstating the relationship that had existed prior to the Viridicide. With the majority of her Unjust Path allies either dead, or too afraid to regroup, GOD largely then under the leadership of the Triumvirate put feelers out to new allies. A deal was struck between the Triumvirate and Xiphosis wherein GOD would only surrender if the Triumvirate saw to the surrender and terms, as Xiphosis refused to bear the shame of it and was more inclined to simply ride the war to it's natural conclusion. Big_Z in his role as head of foreign affairs put out the feelers, eventually bringing GOD into the Superfriends bloc as it's fourth signatory. While traditionally a WUT alliance, and the alliances in Superfriends all ex-League or AEGIS, it turned out to be a good fit. Still, the world was a fairly hostile place. Former Unjust Path members were persona non grata and the majority felt like it was a matter of time before a final mop up was done to ensure no loose ends. Sometime in late 2007 Admin added the Manhattan Project wonder to the game, allowing anyone willing to shell out 100m the ability to purchase nuclear weapons, and GOD saw it's opportunity. What followed was the first "MP Push" in the game, with GOD fast acquiring some 50 MP's and becoming one of the first small, nuclear heavy alliances. It was estimated later that somewhere in the neighborhood of five billion was spent on the MPs in a period of a few months, with some within GOD criticizing the size of the bill given the depleted state of the alliance after the war. Nonetheless it made GOD a very, very hard alliance to attack. It was thought, and held true, that any would-be attackers wouldn't bother to take so much damage for something as petty as mopping up and would reserve it for more present offenses, which GOD was careful to keep from committing during the period. Revenge was a high priority by 2008, with the Global Order in a much better position and rebounding from the war. Attention was given to Norden Verein and when evidence was uncovered that a long-time government member had been roleplaying as a Nazist state, the evidence was circulated. NoV was later attacked and it's leader, Kaiser Martens, held at ZI for many months. When the Continuum released their ZI of Kaiser Martens later, it was the cause of some controversy when GOD announced they had him marked for ZI as well and would be enforcing the sentence as well. A deal was brokered with Zenith whereby they paid off his sentence, and in return he would be allowed to join Zenith on a non-governmental basis. He was later allowed to leave Zenith after that Zenith attacked the Karma coalition, putting itself on sides opposite GOD, and he went off to start the current incarnation of Nordreich. With NoV out of the picture, GOD moved on. However, a private message from Terry Howard - the leader of Illuminati to Xiphosis around March of 2008 gave GOD new focus. The PM was a backhanded threat, ones that had been dished out to GOD since it's foundation on account of bad blood between the two alliances, and after consideration with it's allies it was decided to attack Illuminati and erase the threat for the immediate future. When the possibility of war was brought up with the membership, it was brought to Xiphosis's attention by some of his membership that the mask that was given to former Illuminati members - many of whom were in GOD - allowed them to see government boards on Illuminati. Former Illuminati gov himself, Xiphosis PMed the Illuminati leadership informing them of the issue but the damage had already been done. The government forums were filled with talk of ways to undermine the New Pacific Order, the only significant ally Illuminati still had and one that was namedropped often in threats to GOD. When it came to NPO's attention, the treaty was dropped and the Illuminati War was launched. In the aftermath of the war, Illuminati would be caught plotting to break their surrender terms and later fully disbanded. After the disbandment of NoV and Illuminati in early 2008, an incident occurred with the League of Free Nations. A tech raid launched by Big_Z in conjunction with some allies got out of hand, and they ended up approaching a Black Team Senator without authorization to have the target sanctioned. It was a breach of rules already in place, not to mention basic etiquette, but the volume of public backlash stemmed any punishment for the raiders. It became clear that a small group was organizing a large amount of the outrage, bumping topics when they were dieing off so as to keep public fury stoked and generally blowing the matter out of proportion. Around this time, the Viridian Entente, GOD and Argo had created a bloc known as the Balkan Entente. Over the course of discussions in this channel and others, Argo and GOD had an alliance named Andromeda highly recommended to them as a promising junior alliance. EphraimGray, the leader of Andromeda approached GOD around the time of all the public outrage with screenshots of a private forum for a secret bloc of anti-tech raiding activists. Included in the screenshots were threads wherein Big_Z's target was given a medal for his nuking, as well as screenshots of the charter and it's memberlist. Shortly after GOD was founded one of it's first unofficial allies, the Crimson Sun Empire, was attacked en masse by an anti-tech raiding bloc referring to itself as NONE - not to be confused with the unaligned affiliation, None. No attacks were made on alliances big enough to defend themselves, CSE was hit specifically because it was small and allyless - and thus an easy target for a crusade. GOD, CNC at the time, volunteered a great deal of nations and successfully nuked the attackers down to rubble. Figuring - correctly - that LOFN was the same individuals regrouped under another banner, GOD as well as Argo signed on for an imminent war against those involved. Given that NPO claimed dominion over the Red team at the time, including military retaliation to any attacks on Red nations, their approval was sought concerning the fact that a number of LoFN cells were based almost exclusively on the Red team. Following approval from two members of NPO's government, an attack was launched by Argo, GOD, Andromeda and CIS on the roughly 120 nations spread out over the 10-12 LoFN signatories. The war, unsurprisingly, prompted a fresh wave of outrage but the alliances involved remained adamant and saw the war through. As alliances began surrendering, it became increasingly clear to Argo and GOD government that Ephraim was taking liberties with the handling of surrender terms. Alliances were being allowed to go without approval from anyone in Argo or GOD whatsoever, and when told that it was unacceptable the conduct did not stop. By the end of the war Argo and GOD had reached such levels of frustration that, had Andromeda not been allied to VE as well, they would've been attacked immediately after. All ties to Andromeda were severed thereafter, by both parties. CIS remained uncaring, both during and after the war, content largely to function as back-up. Blood Feuds and So Long 2008 Near the beginning of 2008, a large contingent of RIA members left for MK on bad terms. There was a fairly porous flow of information from the RIA forums to MK members in the months following the exodus that strained relations between the two rather harshly. At the time, MK's only treaties were with ASC and RoK, both Superfriends signatories. MK had been offered a reinstating of their treaty with GOD after the Unjust War, but refused out of fear of BLEU attack. When a discussion on RIA's forums about harassing MK member Ananegg in real life for leaving RIA leaked to MK, they called a meeting with every member of the Superfriends except for RIA. While the discussions initially started positive, the MK government of the time believed they weren't being taken seriously general, not in the discussions and thus committed to a hardline policy, despite generally everyone in the room being former war buddies. When it was demanded that RIA be ejected from the bloc, lest the "OOC attacks" leak to the public, the majority of Superfriends told them to fuck themselves and left. Given that TPF had used "OOC Attacks" as their excuse to leave the Unjust coalition, it was seen as a bitch move for a fellow UJP veteran to threaten old comrades with and led to a great deal of bad blood. GOD, believing the government it had known very well throughout the Unjust War to have been replaced almost wholesale with new, pro-NpO people began campaigning for RoK and ASC to drop their treaties with Polar. FARK and RIA, outraged as well, added onto the lobbying effort. When it became clear to the Superfriends that TOP had convinced NPO to drop the New Polar Order and allow the destruction of BLEU and the power structure they had established following the defeat of the UJP, a decision was made within SF to ensure that we had all legal recourse necessary to involve ourselves in any future wars. Treaties were signed with Continuum members, and MK increasingly allied with NpO affiliated alliances. RoK finally broke from internal pressure and severed the tie, as did MA, and some weeks afterward the NoCB War was launched. GOD involvement in the war was limited to a short engagement with CCC alongside GOD's allies in TTK. CCC agreed to surrender under no terms, short of removing a provision in their charter giving them cart blanche to attack nations at war with in-game Christian nations and agreeing not to re-enter the war, and GOD sat back to watch the rest of the fireworks. The destruction of BLEU prompted a feeling among Continuum members that they essentially owned the world now, their only rival to power now effectively gone. All political decisions, and all petty feuds, for the rest of 2008 would be passed through Q for approval. Ham-handed, biased and aggressive punishments dealt out for minor offenses led to a great deal of dissent world-wide. The systematic extermination of many alliances ended up pushing together huge swaths of old rivals, now united in anti-Continuum feeling and determined not to go down silently. Around November of 2008, a FARK ally - the Gramlins - published something they referred to as their Codex. It outlined a serious of moral principles to which they were committed. Despite they themselves being members of the bloc, much of the content seemed directed bluntly at the Continuum. Given that all dissent - including trollish comments in chat rooms - were dealt with by disbandment/attack in this period, the Superfriends became concerned that Gramlins had painted a gigantic target on themselves. While some cheered on Gramlins bravery, a serious debate was sparked within the bloc as to whether or not the bloc was willing to put it's own ass on the line for the sake of people who were, in the end, Continuum themselves. When all was said and done, FARK remained adamant about retaining the tie and SF became determined to prepare for the coming war. Though many, if not a majority, would've been happy to see Gramlins burn for their hypocrisy - GOD among them - the decision had been made and the next few months were spent singularly determined to coalition build as much, and as quietly, as possible. 2009 and What The F' Did We Just Do? A leak in late December 08 of Van Hoo III, Ragnarok's leader, discussing SF's future direction and plans against NPO lead to his resignation, hindering the bloc some in their task. Delta1212 and Xiphosis dedicated themselves full time to coalition building, opening discussions with a variety of people in and outside of Continuum sympathetic to the plot and setting down future plans for what to do in event of an imminent attack on Gramlins or for that matter, anyone. From January forward, no one would be rolled by the Continuum without a massive backlash. It was felt that we were liable to lose terribly, but we were determined to make it hurt. Gramlins allies Umbrella had realized the target that Gre had painted on itself as well, and had too begun quietly coalition building. When word got to them that SF was doing much the same, discussions were opened and it was agreed that the efforts would be merged. It was agreed on a preliminary basis that a bloc would be founded consisting of Umbrella, GOD, R&R, RIA, Gre, FOK, and MHA. It was thought that this would be a significant way of increasing communication about potential threats and a good means of organizing a future counter-attack. A treaty was drafted and the SF signatories, along with FOK, signed expediently. MHA refused to sign unless Gre signed and Gre refused to sign if MHA or Umbrella didn't sign. Umbrella's government, while fully agreed that the bloc was necessary, felt it would be impossible for the bloc to pass a vote unless MHA or Gre had signed on for the bloc. This deadlocked the bloc for almost a month, until TOP caught wind of the project and loudly voiced it's disapproval within Citadel. Electron_Sponge, then in Vox Populi, ostensibly a group with the same goal as those involved in the project had been tipped off about it and had thrown it up in public, thus telling TOP along with all of CN where everyone involved stood with relation to NPO. Pro-TOP members in Umbrella and Gremlins voraciously protested the bloc and the project on the whole, and effectively crushed any chance of it passing. In addition, MHA in a fit of absolutely epic stupidity, invited NPO to the bloc without consulting the other potential signatories and forced an emergency relocation of channels and MHA's removal from the planning. With the bloc a total bust, the governments dispersed in dismay. They remained close despite the failure to sign an actual treaty, but the idea of a formal treaty-based start to a coalition was effectively shelved for the future. Nonetheless, the public outing of all involved led to greater freedom - with their political sympathies now public domain, those who remained were free to coalition build openly and without fear of retaliation. Within a month or two, NPO attacked OV, then a VE and GOD MADP partner. The reason for the war was that an OV government member had viewed a screenshot taken from NPO's forums. Given that Vox Populi had been releasing screenshots on an almost weekly basis, viewed by almost all of CN, this reason seemed weak at best and just an excuse to knock off some potential opposition and maybe test whether or not VE/GOD and the rest were willing to back up our talk. Peace talks had begun prior to the war between NPO, TORN and OV but during the middle of them TORN and NPO attacked OV and effectively launched the Karma War. A coalition channel and forums were quickly thrown up for Karma. Fairly soon thereafter the channel of almost 160 leaders were furiously debating the correct response to the attack on OV. Chill, then one of the Preators of Gremlins argued heavily in favor of letting OV be made a sacrificial lamb and a lot of people were swayed by his argument that the time wasn't correct to win. VE and GOD however, as the only ones in the channel with direct obligations to OV and passionate about the matter refused to consider it and announced that they would be retaliating, with or without the coalition. That effectively settled the matter. If such a large quantity of NS was lost - be it Superfriends or Complaints and Grievances or even Gremlins & co, everyone in the room knew full well that they'd be easy targets further on down the road. Faced with heavy public backlash over the mid-peace talks attack, TORN backed out of the war quickly in disgrace mere hours before GOD were due to attack them. Deprived of a target assignment, GOD elected to attack the New Pacific Order. In the following weeks Echelon, Aurora Borealis and GDA would attack GOD in return. GDA would be the first to fold, disastrous war performance and non-existent warchests made them meat to the grinder when they came up against GOD. Echelon would fold next, accepting the harshest terms second only to the ones NPO would later get. Aurora Borealis followed them, and then months later NPO. Thus ended the Karma War and GOD's involvement in it. Government The Global Order is run by a Dark Council, headed by a Regent and Dark Lord. In the event of the Dark Lord's resignation, the Regent will assume power. Binding treaties and declarations of war require approval from the Dark Lord, otherwise Lords have complete dominion over their fields. The Seraphims The Seraphims is a subsection of GOD that uses a distinct alliance affiliation. It is under the full protection of the Global Order of Darkness, and any incidents in relation to it should be brought to a Dark Council member or Xiphosis. Foreign Relations The Global Order is a relatively old maroon team alliance with many allies within, and outside of, the sphere. A full list of treaties follows. Blocs The Global Order of Darkness is in the following blocs: *The Balkan Entente - (Permanent MADP) *The SuperFriends - (MDoAP) *Chestnut Accords - (MDP) *SPAM - (OADP) MDoAP The Global Order of Darkness has Mutual Defense Optional Aggression Pacts with: *The Templar Knights *Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *ARES *FARK MDP The Global Order of Darkness has Mutual Defense Pacts with: *R&R (Maroon and Orange Look Ugly Together Accords) ToA The Global Order of Darkness has Treaties of Amity with: *The Templar Knights OAODONF The Global Order of Darkness has Optional Aggression, Defense, Neutrality and Friendship Pacts with: *R&R & TTK (Announcement) Additional Links Founding See also Category:Alliances Category:DLP Category:SuperFriends Category:Global Order of Darkness